


breathless afternoons with autumn leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, Fluff and Crack, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, candy kisses, i had to delete a lot of parts from the original i'm sorry, i'm SOFT, minhyuk's bday, possible future joohyuk?, soft boys uwu, they're flirts, this is also very stupid, this is truly baby boy culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: birthdayparty!au where hyungwon and hoseok still haven't told their friends that they're dating and on the day of minhyuk's party, things don't go as planned.this is THAT sequel to 'saccharine ploy (gummy kisses)' so if you haven't read that yet, you should probably do that first.





	breathless afternoons with autumn leaves

 

 

 

The gentle glow of sunrise is what wakes him up, limbs still awfully lethargic, and way too early for his enjoyment.

 

But he's happy, because snuggled in between Hyungwon's arms, Hoseok slumbers, little poofs of air escaping his mouth. Hyungwon's heart fills with warmth and a content smile graces his face. Hoseok is in _his_ arms. Hoseok is  _his_ , finally. After dancing around each other for years, they're together and that's all Hyungwon can care about.

 

He lets out harsh yawn before stretching his limbs and as much as a sleepy body can finesse, he's tumbling out of bed, trying not to awake the other. It's been two days since Hoseok has asked him out (finally) and they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other (not like that, ugh, stop). Hyungwon can't shake the grin off his face as he thinks about the past days of them cuddling and watching random YouTube videos because honestly, he's not a movie person. 

 

When he's in the middle of brushing his teeth, shower running and eyes still droopy, he jerks at the feeling of strong arms loosely wrapping themselves around his lithe waist and someone's forehead resting between his shoulder blades. 

 

"Mornin babe, m'tired, did you sleep well?" Hoseok yawns, voice soft and quiet, words slurring a bit. 

 

Hyungwon's face flushes slightly at the pet name but manages to wipe his mouth before twisting his body around to pepper the boy's face in small kisses. One on the forehead, two on his cheeks (that happen to be slightly dusted red, which is an amazing contrast to Hoseok's pale skin, and he notes to tease the boy about it later), one on his nose, and dropping down to Hoseok's lips to place a light peck.

 

They stand still and enjoy the comfortable silence for a few more seconds until Hyungwon realizes the shower is still indeed running, and excuses himself before Hoseok's water bill skyrockets and drowns him in debt (he snickers at his own joke). Living in San Francisco makes everyone broke.

 

 

Freshly rinsed and out of the shower, Hyungwon goes to change but notices Hoseok's nowhere to be seen.

 

That quickly changes when he hears keys unlock the front door and there the man is, holding a bag of food and smiling at him. "Man, I love you, have I ever told you that?" Hyungwon teases, returning the smile and taking the bag and placing it on the table.

 

Hoseok laughs and it's like an addicting melody, something that seems to always brighten the day. He chuckles and replies, "You've might've mentioned it a few times, but it never hurts me to hear it again." Hyungwon groans because that's so  _cliché_ and it screams flirty but he absolutely loves it. The former seems to know what he's groaning about and laughs aloud, sitting on the floor mat next to Hyungwon and ruffling his damp hair.

 

"Stop touching my hair," Hyungwon complains, smacking Hoseok's arm away, "you'll fucking get it all over the table and in our food." The boy only smirks before opening the bag, revealing cinnamon rolls and pancakes, and in the cardboard box contains an omelette.

 

The two of them chow down, with a few pokes and yells of 'stop', but they manage to finish the food and clean up.

 

After everything is up and put away, Hoseok flops onto the sofa and drags Hyungwon along with him, making him shout when his towel almost falls. When Hyungwon stops glaring at Hoseok, the latter says, "Today is Minhyuk's birthday, and we still haven't told anyone. I mean, we don't have to, but won't things get chaotic?"

 

That makes him ponder for a minute. For one, he panics because holy shit it's Minhyuk's birthday today and he's in charge of decorations and that stupid candy bar, and secondly what the fuck?

 

"And you forgot to remind me? I have decorations to put- oh my god I- I left the decorations at home. Fuck. This is all your fault. How dare you steal kisses from me," Hyungwon whines, hitting Hoseok's bicep. "I-," Hoseok starts, but Hyungwon shushes him and gets up, running to put clothes on.

 

"You only live fifteen minutes away! I'll drive, ugh."

 

 

 

Stopping by Hyungwon's apartment, the said boy is dashing through the glass doors and decides to take the flight of stairs, since he only lives on the third floor.

 

Opening his door, he's met with two bags of decorations, Minhyuk's present, and the twenty four pack of Pepsi because Minhyuk bluntly stated, "No drinks. I had too much at Mark's party and I know Jooheon threw up. Ew."

 

Hoseok out of no where flies through the door and grabs the Pepsi, grumbling at him to hurry up. Hyungwon pinches his nose bridge and takes a deep breath before collecting the bags and locking the door, jogging back down the stairs. 

 

The drive to the villa is about an hour, so the trip there starts off fun and nothing short of shouting and bickering.

 

The radio plays Say My Name, and he can't help but sing along.

 

"I know other ways we be making noise, do you or do me babe, it's your choice. Soon as we get into the room, I know just what you like, just what to do. Got that Sinatra look to you, so baby, come fly me to the moon," Hyungwon sings, swaying to the song and snapping his fingers.

 

From his peripheral, he watches Hoseok tighten his lips into a thin line and narrow his eyes. 

 

He's not trying to flirt this time, what the fuck. He just loves NIKI too much, damn it. 

 

Besides, the GPS just said to turn right, their destination would be on the left.

 

 

 

He forgets Minhyuk's family is loaded, because a villa near the bay this nice is probably around three million. He always forgets. Minhyuk and his family are too humble.

 

It's a modern adobe architecture, cactus and aloe lining the sides of the massive driveway. Of course, there's a massive marble fountain the the middle. That's so typical. Ugh.

 

There are cars in the driveway already, and it seems like Hyunwoo's here, who probably brought Kihyun along.

 

Hoseok seems to read his mind because he says, "If Hyunwoo brought the Audi here, he probably brought Kihyun. I swear, it's like we all know they're a thing but only they don't know. Tragic. Why'd he even buy an Audi? European cars are so high maintenance. They're good looking but have so many problems." He's rambling about the cars until he has to elbow the man to get the shit out of the trunk.

 

"Baby," Hyungwon reminds, voice low, "we should surprise them, hm? They don't know."

 

"I know that," Hoseok whispers, winking at him. "Love you."

 

"Love you, too. Okay but seriously, help me decorate the living room or else I'm kicking your ass."

 

"Duly noted."

 

 

 

"Hey guys!" Minhyuk screams as soon as he opens the door. The two males stumble and almost drop the bags, since Minhyuk tackles them without giving them a chance to greet him back.

 

"Happy birthday dork," Hoseok wheezes, making Hyungwon and Minhyuk snort. "Look what the cat drew in," drawls a voice from the door and it's Kihyun leaning against the door frame. Hyungwon makes a noise while opening his arms to give Kihyun a big hug.

 

"Hey Ki, I haven't seen you since like, last week," Hoseok pipes up from behind when Hyungwon lets go. "Did you two come together?" It's a question that comes out of thin air, making Minhyuk gasp and register the situation, Kihyun only raising his eyebrows.

 

"Did you and Hyunwoo come together?" Hyungwon retorts back and clicks his tongue expectantly. Minhyuk's eyes are widening like the poor boy hasn't realized and Kihyun's sputtering out a lame excuse. "Well, uh, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Hyunwoo are inside, so please, come in. It's rather chilly." Kihyun takes the Pepsi from Hoseok and Minhyuk snatches the bags out of their hands.

 

Jooheon waves with both arms from his position on the couch when the three entire the living room, Minhyuk upstairs to set up the gaming room. "Shin and Chae. Or should I say Lee? I was wondering when I'd see your dumbasses."

 

"How'd you get here?" Hyungwon asks, tilting his head in confusion.

 

"Minhyuk picked us up five days ago. We've been chilling here since. Hey nerds."

 

The voice is Changkyun's, who's walking in with Hyunwoo, holding a platter of cookies and glasses of milk. "Ki and Hyunwoo got here three hours ago. The cookies are done just in time."

 

Hoseok yells in excitement and jump runs into Changkyun after the latter set the plate of cookies down, and the younger yells back from the sudden weight.

 

"Great, but I really got to set up. Uhm, someone distract Minhyuk upstairs. I need three people to help set up," Hyungwon fusses, shooing Jooheon upstairs. "Jooheon, you fucking go upstairs. Minhyuk has a crush on you anyways, I'm sure he'll enjoy your company. Shoo." 

 

"I- w-what? Come again?" Jooheon stammers, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Hyunwoo spits out his milk, running to get paper towels as Kihyun and Changkyun promptly start choking on their cookies. Hoseok only whistles. "Damn, I didn't know that."

 

Hyungwon shrugs. "He told me when he was drunk. Might as well put it to good use. If you're gonna be awkward about it, bring Changkyun with you, Joo. Just...just don't play with his fucking feelings, okay? Besides, I'm pretty sure you like him too." Changkyun bursts out cackling, and Jooheon turns red.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Changkyun, you're coming with me," Jooheon announced, and dragged the younger away with him.

 

Kihyun stops choking. "I have to bake the cake and food to cook, so Hyunwoo can help you guys. How long will it take to decorate?"

 

Hoseok answers for him. "About an hour and a half. Unless..."

 

Hyunwoo rubs his neck. "Yeah, we brought decorations too. It'll take another hour."

 

Hyungwon's tired and they haven't even started. "Let's just start," he sighs, "and we can deal with everything else after." Kihyun sends a text to Jooheon and Changkyun to distract Minhyuk for three hours. "Adios, I'll come help when I get the cake in the oven."

 

"We split areas up," Hoseok recommends after Kihyun takes his leave. 

 

"I have the candy table to worry about," Hyungwon groans, and looks for the candy bag. "I'll decorate the area around the table and you focus on the candy," Hoseok stated, and Hyunwoo nodded in agreement.

 

"I'll start on the living room," Hyunwoo began, opening the bag to his left.

 

"We'll come back after then to help," Hyungwon replied over his shoulder, and with that, walked left onto one of the halls to the dining room, Hoseok on his tail.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok's smooching him against the wall once the giant curtain to the room shuts them off sight, and Hyungwon feels like floating.

 

They don't notice the curtain sliding open two minutes later until they hear screaming and yelling.

 

The kiss is broken and Hoseok's the one to sigh. Hyungwon staightens up only to have a line of spittle in between the two of them. Swiping his hand at it and wiping it on his jeans (gross, how unsanitary), he angles his head toward the opening while cradling Hoseok's head in his palms, who, for some reason, is collecting his breath.

 

Minhyuk and Changkyun are currently stood frozen, jaws dropped and looking scandalized. Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Jooheon arrive, looking for what could possibly be wrong.

 

Changkyun's the first one to talk. "Oh my god, I just saw Hyungwon kiss Hoseok!"

 

There's no denying it. The evidence is all there; blushing faces and swollen lips.

 

Everyone looses their shit and screams. Thank god the nearest neighbors are a mile away. 'WHAT!?" Jooheon shouts, jumping around and smacking Hyunwoo's arm. "I fucking knew something was suspicious!" Kihyun screeched, and started ranting about the signs were there all along.

 

Minhyuk starts jumping up and down. "Omg, wait, the bets! Me and Kihyun won fuckers! Pay up!" Everyone groans and Hoseok fake gasps, "You betted on us? Isn't that like, I don't know, MEAN? Without letting me know so I can bet too?" Hyungwon facepalms and slaps his bicep.

 

"Oh shut up, you're the one who asked me out."

 

The two others coo and the other three sadly pay the winners, until the smell of something burning interrupts everyone's train of thought.

 

"Oh fucking hell, the cake!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely a rollercoaster to write LMAO i hoped you enjoyed the sequel <3
> 
>  
> 
> if you've noticed i had to get rid of certain parts so i'm sorry if the story is a bit choppy, but something came up and i had to delete various scenes


End file.
